The goals of the present study are to determine 1)if the QT interval in women varies at different phases in the menstrual cycle, 2) if autonomic tone that may affect the QT interval differs at different phases of the menstrual cycle, and 3) if gender specific differences in the QT interval persist after autonomic blockade.